


The Road to Hell

by Kuronekochan



Series: Knots & Ties [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Boypussy, Choking, Crossdressing, Intersex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Regulus Black, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pretty Severus Snape, Smut, Squirting, Top Sirius Black, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: Instinctively he wraps his legs around Sirius' waist as his Alpha reaches his hands underneath Severus’ skirt and…“Oh!”gasps Severus in delighted surprise as Sirius rips his knickers off.Sirius lets out a growl before he has his Omega pushed against the wall, one hand wrapped around Severus’ throat while he squeezes.  Severus would have let out another gasp if not for the hand constricting his oxygen and preventing him from doing anything more than whimper.“Do you think I’m going to let Lucius hear you?AnyAlpha hear you, Omega-mine?”Severus just whimpers again, incapable of speaking even if he wanted to before the pressure around his throat eases up.
Relationships: (except for Peter Pettigrew because hell naw lol), Marauders/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Knots & Ties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763416
Comments: 26
Kudos: 237





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while since I added to this series. Per usual, it's a smutty one-shot but for those who are curious about this ABO universe I wanted to explain a few things that are only briefly mentioned within the story. In the wizarding world, a pack consists of three Alphas and one Omega, which means that each family unit is four people (before any offspring). For older characters, such as James' Parents, I simply combined two households to make it easier (i.e. Fleamont, Euphemia, Charlus, and Dorea). This also means most people have siblings because with a four-person unit there'd be severe negative population growth if everyone just had one child. Therefore, there will be a lot of background siblings in this series such as the twins, Severus' Alpha sisters, which are mentioned below. Also, male Omegas and female Alphas are both intersex and, at birth, most parents can't tell if their child is an Omega boy or Alpha girl because of the matching parts. The last thing I want to mention is that in this universe (for wizards at least) all Omegas were what we consider the female uniform and all Alphas wear what we consider the male uniform. So, even though I added crossdressing as a tag since I mention Severus in a skirt, it's not actually crossdressing within the wizarding world. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Since classes had ended on Friday, Severus has been holed away in Professor Slughorn’s potions lab. Given that the older Omega is the Head of Slytherin, this means that Severus has been ensconced within the confines of the Slytherin house. Severus isn’t the only one in his pack that has an apprenticeship with one of the Hogwarts’ professors, but as an Omega, it’s quite rare that he’s able to attend to his potions experiments Alpha free for an entire weekend.

It’s not that his Alphas aren’t as possessive and overzealous as any others. No, that’s certainly not the reason why. The cause is much simpler and pretty common amongst other packs: sibling bonds. With a standard nuclear pack consisting of three Alphas and their Omega (prior to reproduction, of course), the rate of Alphas in the wizarding world directly reflects this 3:1 ratio. Thus, like most of the Omega population of Hogwarts, Severus has Alpha protection from his siblings. Severus is just grateful that the twins had successfully been sorted into Slytherin after him because their presence in the House of Snakes is the only thing keeping his Alphas from dragging him bodily from the dungeons and keeping their wayward Omega well within their sights and reach.

That, or they’d be making a nuisance of themselves breathing down his neck while Severus is attending to the delicate art of potions making.

As the weekend comes to a close, Severus finishes up his experiment by taking careful notes in his potions journal. Professor Slughorn had already departed, having no need to supervise his young charge once Severus had taken the cauldrons from the fire to instead document his experimentations. Finished, Severus places the bound journal on his Head of House’s desk so that Professor Slughorn can go over everything at a later date.

“Ugh,” says Severus to himself, the Slytherin refraining from brushing his fingers through his hair because he knows the onyx strands are greasy and stringy from the potion fumes. 

Of course, that’s why Professor Slughorn had already taken his leave, to swiftly cleanse himself of the evidence of a weekend making potions. Severus has the same exact plans as he exits the potions lab to make a beeline to the Omega baths. In his haste, Severus doesn’t notice the absence of his sisters but even if he had, he wouldn’t have thought much of it. Unlike Severus, the twins are most certainly not enamored with potion making and have no desire to smell the unpleasant mix of fumes on him. Therefore, they wouldn’t show themselves until after Severus has sufficiently bathed himself.

He does so, scrubbing at his skin until he’s squeaky clean and washing his hair until the dark strands are back to their usual dark cascade of midnight. A quick spell has him dry before Severus quickly dresses himself. A weekend of potions making means quick snacks that only serve to keep Severus from starving but have no actual appeal. What Severus wants now is a warm, delicious meal. Perhaps he’ll take a detour to the kitchens as it’s that awkward time between lunch and supper.

Decided, Severus exits the baths with a happy little pep in his step, pleased at the progress he’s made this weekend. Severus doesn’t get far before he’s blocked by the figure of Lucius Malfoy.

“Proceeding further is quite unwise,” says Lucius in his typical silken tones.

Severus arches a dark brow before glancing around. “Where're the twins?” he asks, because usually, it’s his sister he’d meet here.

“Probably knot deep in that Muggleborn friend of yours.”

Severus rolls his eyes. “You know you can call her Lily. You’ve known her for years now.”

Lucius shrugs. “Be that as it may, if you proceed any further, you’ll wind up in quite the predicament I’m afraid.” 

“Bloody hell,” says Severus, running a hand over his face before he’s peering at Lucius from beneath his lashes. “You’re exaggerating, surely?”

“Don’t be a fool,” says Lucius.

Severus lets out another curse before falling silent. Lucius just stares at the younger Slytherin with those cool eyes of his, waiting for Severus to make the first move. With a sigh, Severus steps forward. In a near instant, Lucius is around him, the blond easily engulfing Severus with his body and his scent. Severus remains in the blond’s arms as Lucius rubs against him. It feels a bit odd as it’s been _years_ since Lucius has done this but engulfed as he is in the Alpha’s scent, it also causes Severus to feel a bit nostalgic as well.

Their embrace lasts a good few minutes because Lucius keeps quite clear of Severus’ scent gland. In the end, the blond removes the hair tie that Severus had bound his hair back with so that he can drape the long strands around Severus’ neck.

“Hm, this should be sufficient,” says Lucius as he steps back.

Severus gives a nod, using his own hands to pull up the collar of his robe before flattening his hair down around his neck as to disguise his Omega scent with the scent of Lucius that’s now covering him. Afterward, Severus draws up his arm to sniff at his robe.

“Yes, I believe so,” he agrees.

Lucius smirks. “Those Gryffindors of yours won’t be too pleased. Not that it matters. My scent won’t last very long.”

“Yes, I know. I’ll be going now. Thanks, Lucius.”

Lucius gives a curt nod before turning tail and leaving. Severus lets out a sigh before following suit. Sneaking off to the kitchens is no longer at the top of his priority list because, as Lucius had said, the blond’s Alpha scent isn't going to linger overly long on his robe. Worse than that, it’s been nearly three days since Severus had last seen his Alphas which means that the scent he’s usually coated in is well and truly gone by now. What’s left is Severus' sweet and alluring Omega scent, completely unaltered by an Alpha bite.

But the camouflage of Lucius’ scent will be enough to shield him, albeit only temporarily.

When Severus enters the common room, he gets a few looks from many of the Alphas mulling about, as well as some of the Omegas who bare their teeth at him in warning. Severus just rolls his eyes because he’s not about to go presenting himself to one of their Alphas. Most of the Alphas though, are watching him because they can small Lucius on him which can only mean one thing, of course, as Lucius has his own pack and Omega.

Lucius lets out a threatening growl, drawing much of the attention away from Severus. Evan Rosier and Antonin Dolohov—the other two Alphas in Lucius pack—join in. The tension in the room rises, causing some of the younger Omegas to whimper.

“Very good,” says Lucius as he sweeps his gaze around the room, daring any of the Alphas to meet his gaze, or worse, to look at Severus again. “Mine,” orders Lucius, his voice still commanding but holding none of the threat of earlier as the man addresses his Omega.

Regulus Black moves past Severus so that he can plaster himself to Lucius’ side, practically preening in the Slytherin’s hold as he stares up at the head of his pack. “Yes, Alpha?”

“Take Severus outside. Antonin will go with you.”

Regulus nods before heading over to Severus. “Tough break, huh?” he teases, looping his arm through Severus’ as the two head out of the Slytherin Common Room, Antonin following close after.

“You can say that again,” mutters Severus with a roll of his eyes. But when they step out of the Slytherin Common Room Severus instantly regrets the flippant response because he’d really spoken too early.

The reason? One furious looking Sirius staring him down. That’s about the only warning Severus gets before he’s hanging upside down, feet in the air and robe falling about his head.

“Sirius, damn you!” says a frustrated Severus as he tries to push his robe back up over his legs. At this point, his bloody knickers are showing and he can’t even use his wand to aid him as the wood had tumbled to the floor once Sirius got him turned upside down.

Sirius lets out a growl before he’s yanking the robe down over Severus' head, leaving the Slytherin in nothing but his school uniform which doesn’t help at keeping his arse covered since his skirt is still falling down towards his head due to gravity. At this point, Severus abandons his bid for any sort of modesty as he instead swipes at Sirius angrily.

The Gryffindor easily avoids Severus as he turns his grey-eyed gaze to the matching pair of his brother. “Where’s Malfoy?” he growls, ignoring Antonin as he glares down at Regulus.

“Not here,” singsongs the Slytherin before he’s looping his arm with that of his Alpha now. “Have fun, Severus,” he calls out, laughing over his own words. Antonin joins in before the two quickly make their way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

“If you’re worried about other Alphas putting their hands all over your Omega, putting his assets on full display is quite foolish,” Antonin calls out with another laugh before the stone wall hiding the Slytherin Common Room closes after him.

Sirius lets out a snarl of rage, wanting to go after the other Alpha even though the wards won’t let him pass the entrance. But Antonin isn’t who he wants anyway. Who he really wants Lucius Malfoy.

“He’s right you know,” says Severus from where he’s still hanging upside down. The truth in his words is reiterated by a group of Slytherins passing him by, all of which stare at the scene unabashedly. They’re not foolish enough to stick around though, because even if Sirius is without the rest of his pack, the Gryffindor is a force to be reckoned with, even moreso when his Omega is involved.

Not wanting anyone else to get a glimpse of Severus' bare legs and his sweet arse, Sirius wastes no time confiscating Severus’ wand before reaching out a hand to steer the floating boy into the privacy of a nearby alcove.

“Where’s Malfoy?” Sirius repeats.

“Can you at least release your spell so that I can talk to your face instead of your _crotch_?”

“Where. Is. Malfoy.” The words are bitten out angrily, more of a statement than a question at this point.

Severus swallows, because as much as he may like to deflect during this particular situation, he can’t deny that he’s walked right into a sticky situation.

“He’s in the Slytherin Common Room. You can’t go in there, even with James’ invisibility cloak. Lucius is like a brother to me, you know that.”

“You have two Alpha sisters, not brothers.”

“Who aren’t here. They’re off somewhere knotting Lily, as you well know. Or you wouldn’t _be here_.”

Sirius doesn’t deny Severus words because they’re true. Someone in his house must have given him a heads-up after seeing Lily getting snatched up by her Alphas because Sirius, while not having an internship like Severus and Remus, has his own advanced studies that he should be at for another hour at least.

“So…are you going to let me up or not?” asks Severus, about done with the hanging upside down bit. The Marauders haven’t enacted this particular spell in a while but, evidently, it’s still one of Sirius’ favorites.

“No,” is the stubborn reply of his Alpha.

Severus snorts softly. “I’ve known Lucius my whole life. If he wanted to knot me, he’s had more than ample opportunity. Besides, his Omega is your own _brother_ so stop being a stubborn arse. This isn’t First Year.”

Sirius lets out a little growl, remembering their fist year at Hogwarts when Severus would practically _reek_ of Malfoy. Sure, his logical brain can understand that Malfoy was just protecting Severus, an Omega that the other Slytherin saw as part of his own pack. Even so, that had still driven the Marauders to distraction, causing the Gryffindors to stalk and hound the other first years so that they could mark him up as much as possible with their own scents. Things hadn’t really gotten much better on that front until Second Year when the twins were finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. Alphas they may be but their close familial bond with Severus is impossible to ignore and is the only Alpha scent that doesn’t cause the Marauders hackles to rise if caught lingering on their Omega. That, and Severus Alpha fathers, of course.

Unfortunately for Severus, Sirius isn’t in his right state of mind at the moment, still completely incensed at having discovered his Omega smelling of an outside Alpha. Severus for his part is quite aware of the personal dilemma that Sirius is suffering, so he’s not at all surprised as Sirius quickly unbuttons his trousers so that he can pull his cock out. The thick length is already rock hard, probably had been since the moment he’d spotted Severus and smelled Lucius on him. Really, it’s not Sirius fault that he can’t think straight right now all the blood in his body seems to be rushing to his cock with the overwhelming urge to claim that which is his.

Severus parts his lips eagerly so that once Sirius pulls him forward the Gryffindor is met with the warm, wet heat of Severus’ mouth. Sirius lets out a groan of satisfaction, his instincts finally satisfied because the only way to completely cleanse Lucius' scent off of Severus is to fuck it out of him. 

If Severus were privy to Sirius’ thoughts, he would have rolled his eyes at the typical Alpha reaction—because Lucius hadn’t bitten him, it’s not like the Alpha’s scent was actually _inside_ of him. However, slightly flawed though Sirius’ thoughts may be, Severus knows the only way to appease his Alpha is to fuck him or to watch Sirius trying to rip off Lucius' head. The former is definitely preferable.

“Mph,” says Severus, his voice muffled around the mouthful of cock as Sirius grabs his hair for purchase so that he can pump his hips back and forth rhythmically.

Upside down as he is, and with Sirius using his mouth in pure abandon, it’s not long before the alcove is filled with the noise of Severus choking and gagging around Sirius’ length. There’s even a bit of slobber on his face, although most of it falls to the stones below. Eventually, Sirius withdraws, leaving Severus gasping for breath as Sirius finally cancels his spell.

Severus doesn’t realize it at first, not until his vision turns and he’s suddenly facing the right side up. Instinctively he wraps his legs around Sirius' waist as his Alpha reaches his hands underneath Severus' skirt and…

 _“Oh!”_ gasps Severus in delighted surprise as Sirius rips his knickers off.

Sirius lets out a growl before he has his Omega pushed against the wall, one hand wrapped around Severus’ throat while he squeezes. Severus would have let out another gasp if not for the hand constricting his oxygen and preventing him from doing anything more than whimper.

“Do you think I’m going to let Lucius hear you? _Any_ Alpha hear you, Omega-mine?”

Severus just whimpers again, incapable of speaking even if he wanted to before the pressure around his throat eases up. Desperately Severus sucks in a breath of air, but just as quickly it leaves him as Sirius sinks those sharp Alpha teeth of his right into Severus’ throat.

“Alpha,” Severus whimpers, hissing a bit at the pain while Sirius just growls against him. Whether it’s in pleasure at having his tenth sunk deeply into Severus’ scent glad or a reprimand at Severus speaking again, the Omega has no idea.

Soon, Sirius withdraws his teeth, a pink tongue darting out to lick up the small pinpricks of blood pooling at the surface. Severus whimpers again, the sound quickly turning into a groan as Sirius snaps his hips up so that he can plunge his cock inside of Severus’ leaking cunt.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” says Severus, the only words he manages to get out before Sirius has his fingers wrapped around Severus' throat again. Once again, Severus is left to nothing more than a few whimpers of pleasure as Sirius uses his hold on Severus to fuck him on his cock. His other hand has a possessive hold around his bottom, his nails digging into the flesh of Severus’ thigh.

Severus’ own hands are grasping wildly, not staying in one place for long as he alternates between tangling his fingers into Sirius’ luscious hair and clawing at the Gryffindor’s back. Eventually, however, Severus’ hands are grasping at Sirius, pulling at the hand choking him before, finally, Sirius lets go.

Severus sucks in a desperate breath of air, the Slytherin seeing stars although he’s unsure if it’s from the lack of oxygen or due to the orgasm wracking through him. Probably a bit of both.

“Liked that, hm?” teases Sirius, his tongue flicking out to lick across the shell of Severus’ ear as the Slytherin just whimpers again. 

Sirius chuckles, lowering his hand to join the other keeping Severus up so that he can withdraw his cock, wet with Severus’ release, from the greedily twitching cunt. Severus lets out a moan of distress, clearly unhappy at anything less than his Alpha’s release. He wants it. No, he _needs_ it, needs to be stuffed full of his Alpha’s seed until he’s about ready to burst.

“More,” Severus whispers, his voice hoarse and low due to the face fucking of earlier as well as the recent choking. “Need you.”

Sirius grins, leaning forward to kiss and suck at Severus’ lips while he uses the Omega’s pussy juices to slick up his fingers so that he can sink the digits into Severus’ twitching arsehole. Severus gasps into the kiss, his tongue slipping out to meet Sirius’ own while his hips begin to move back and forth, the Omega fucking himself on Sirius' two fingers.

Sirius adds a third finger, plunging as deeply as he can as Severus lets out a groan against him. Satisfied, Sirius takes his cock in hand, still kissing and nibbling at Severus as he guides the slick-covered head to Severus’ puckered opening. As Sirius slides home, both teens let out noises of pleasure before the sound of their fucking—of flesh slapping flesh and gasping, shuddered breaths—rises in their little alcove.

“Alpha, _Alpha_ ,” Severus moans, unable to keep the litany from escaping his lips.

Just like earlier, Sirius wastes no time in wrapping his hand around Severus' throat, seemingly intent on keeping Severus’ sweet cries to himself as he cuts off the Slytherin’s oxygen. Severus' eyes roll in the back of his head, his head tilting back as Sirius continues to fuck into him.

“You’re going to cum all over my cock again?” Sirius asks, the question a soft, consoling whisper in Severus’ ears as Severus’ body spasms and twitches, his holes on the verge of another orgasm.

If he could speak, he’d say _‘Yes, Alpha. Yes yes, I’m going to cum again,’_ but he can’t speak. All he can do is shudder and quake until Sirius releases his hold and _oh_ there it is again. Severus bucks again him, his cunt releasing a shower of fluid all over Sirius 'cock, and fuck, he must be squirting.

Sirius isn’t done though, the Gryffindor not completely satisfied. His hips snap up, his pace turning brutal and all Severus can do is hang on for dear life as he wails in pleasure. Sirius doesn’t cut off his breath again. Instead, he wraps that hand of his around Severus’ neglected prick, hard and aching between them. He’s so close that it only takes two strokes before Severus is cumming again, his semen spilling between the two of them as Sirius' own hips stutter.

Sirius' head dips low, the Gryffindor groaning deeply before he’s sinking his teeth back into Severus' throat. Severus’ nails dig into Sirius’ back, the bite of his fingertips present through Sirius' robe as the Gryffindor grinds himself against Severus’ arse. Severus’ can feel Sirius bollocks pressed flush against him as Sirius releases his seed deep within.

Severus’ cries have died down to small whimpers, his body twitchy and overstimulated from the wild fucking, choking, and biting that Sirius had unleashed on him. Once Sirius' cock stops spasming the Gryffindor carefully pulls out before lowering Severus down on his feet.

Severus feels like Bambi, barely able to stand on his own two legs. His Alpha helps him, of course, the Gryffindor helping Severus right his clothing before casting a cleansing charm on the area around them. He purposely neglects casting one on _Severus_ which means that anyone who gets one whiff of him will be able to tell exactly what he’d just gotten up to, and with who.

“There,” says Sirius happily, one hand reaching out to brush Severus’ hair back so that the bite mark on his neck is proudly exposed. “Now you smell like mine.”

Severus mouth parts, a response on the tip of his tongue before it’s swiftly forgotten as he stares down at his bare legs. Just there, from beneath the hem of his skirt, he can see and feel the rivets of Sirius’ cum leaking out of his arse. 

Severus reaches down, to wipe at it before Sirius’ sharp words stop him. “Don’t.” Severus’ lips purse, preparing a rebuttal but Sirius knows him well. “You want your wand back, right?” And how is that even a question? Of course he does.

Sirius smirks at him before stepping forward. Severus watches him from beneath the fan of his lashes as Sirius casts way too many cleaning charms on Severus' robe before helping the Slytherin into them. He buttons them up carefully, his grey eyes hooded with desire as he stares at his Omega. Reeking of Sirius and literally leaking the Alpha’s cum, there’s no way that anyone will be able to mistake who exactly Severus belongs to.

“Mine,” Sirius repeats, pleased with himself as he leans down to kiss Severus. He's covered with his robe now, but even without seeing the trails of cum on his thighs—rolling down those slender legs before reaching the hem of his knee high socks—anyone with a working nose and half a brain will be able to guess at what’s going on.

Sirius smirks against Severus’ lips, pleased with himself. He didn’t get a chance at Lucius but between that and fucking Severus’ brains out, this is definitely preferred.


End file.
